The Power of Touch
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Tom is spellbound by the new officer, Sarah Kelly, but he can't seem to figure her out. What is this girl hiding? What is she afraid of? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I am addicted to 21 Jump Street and wanted to write a fiction. So here is my try tell me what you think._

Tom walked into the chapel after being gone on a case for a week. He was inside a juvenile prison trying to find out who was dealing the drugs. But he was finally back and ready to go back on a case that didn't involve him staying undercover for the whole time.

Doug ran up to him as he entered the chapel. "Hey Hanson, glad to see you back. Sorry I had to bail. I feel really bad for leaving you by yourself in hell hole." Hanson smiled at his partner "No problem Doug, it was alright. But I didn't realize…" He made hand gestures to get his point across; he didn't want anyone to hear. Doug was confused at first, then it clicked in "Oh that," He had a nervous smile on his face "It just all in head you know." Tom smiled and patted his partner on the back. Then he started walking to his desk.

Tom saw Ioki and Booker talking about the game from the night before. Jude was of course on the phone yelling at someone making a prank call. But then he stopped when he saw a woman sitting across from his desk. He examined the woman as she was writing a report. From what he saw she was wearing a very revealing wardrobe, her hair fell loosely down he back. To Tom it was like looking at a magazine cover.

Hanson slowly backed up and turned around and headed toward Penhall's desk were the man just sat back down. Tom cleared a spot on the desk and sat down. "Doug, who is that woman sitting across from me?" Doug stood up to see who his partner was talking about, then he smiled "That's Officer Sarah Kelly. She started here three days ago. She is on he first case at Southside High." Tom looked back at her with a crooked head then quickly back at Doug.

Doug saw the look in his partners face, "Tom, you couldn't get her if you tried, beside what about Jackie?" Tom seemed offended "What about Jackie?" Doug shrugged his shoulders "Well, you two seem to be hitting it off and all. I know its only has been a two months, but you guys work." Tom sighed, knowing his partner was right, but he them looked back at the mystery woman.

Fuller step outside his office, he looked around and saw that Tom was finally there. "Kelly! Hanson!"

Tom stood up and walked towards Fuller's office. Sarah did the same thing. Hanson tripped hit a desk as he looked at her legs as she walked past him and into the room. Hanson concealed his pain with a quiet whimper. Then he limped into the office.

"Sarah I don't believe you have met Officer Thomas Hanson." The woman looked at the young cop and gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Officer Hanson." Tom coughed slightly and offered his hand "You can call me Hanson." She looked at his hand then turned back to Fuller. Hanson put his hand down with shame. Turned down by a woman.

"Hanson you are going to join Kelly here in Southside High. She is trying to figure out who killed Richard Roberts. Now Richard Roberts was the president of the computer club, apparently he had a deal going down with Dillon Chapman." Hanson looked at Kelly who sat on the couch because she already heard the case. "Drug deal?" Fuller nodded his head "Most likely, now Kelly here is getting close to Dillon. Hanson I need you to go to the computer club and get close to Richard friends and see what kind of deal he had with our friend Dillon."

Hanson closed his eyes in disgust. This would mean that he had to be the nerd. He looked at Kelly and laugh to himself.

Hanson sat at his desk going over some papers. When he heard someone coughing slightly in front of his desk. He looked up and smiled. Sarah looked down at him "Hanson, I hear that you are the best at what you do?" Tom gulped and smiled some more "It's nothing really." Kelly laughed, "Don't be so modest." Then she turned around and left the building to get to school.

* * *

Hanson walked through the school halls; he had just received his agenda and was trying to find the computer lab. He wore a red sweater and gray slacks. He had big rim glasses that had tape around the middle. As he walked he glace to see Sarah talking to some of the jocks. He could tell she was flirting with them.

Once he found his way to the computer lab he sat down beside to other students. He took a long sigh and then started chatting with the students to find out about Richard.

Later that night at the chapel, after Hanson and Kelly gave Fuller their reports. They had enough evidence from one day to get the guy. Hanson got a lot of detail for them computer nerds and Dillon himself let a slip go by when he was around Kelly.

* * *

Everyone was gone for the night, when they left Fuller's office. Kelly walked in front of Hanson to get out of there. She stopped at the top of the stairs. It was pouring out and she had plan to walk up to the bus stop to take the bus home, but she would be soaked by the time she got there.

Tom walked by and down the stairs and opened the door to his mustang. Sarah sighed "Hanson?" The man turned around as the rain fell on him. "Can you give me a lift?" Hanson paused for a second and then nodded his head. Sarah ran down and to the passenger side of the car and jumped in.

Hanson looked at her "Where to?" Sarah looked at the man, whose hair was damped from the rain and his hair fell into his eyes. "50th street." He nodded his head and started driving.

He stopped at her house and looked at it. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't a big deal to him. He turned to her and watched her unbuckle herself and she went for the handle. Hanson smiled "I will see you tomorrow" Sarah nodded her head "Yeah, thanks for the ride." Hanson went to pat her on the shoulder but she flinched and quickly got out of the car.

Hanson watched as she walked into the house. Then he looked ahead wondering why she flinched "Weird." He said before he started to drive himself home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanson and Kelly stood there and watched as the cops drove away with Dillon Chapman in the back of the cop car.

Hanson shook his head "You have been on the case five days and caught the guy. How'd you do it?" Kelly laughed slightly "It's a gift." She looked at Hanson and smiled "I found his gun in his locker and took it to ballistics and the bullets matched the one they found in Richard's body. The fingerprints matched Dillon's as well. Did you find out why he killed Richard?" Hanson nodded his head "Yeah, Richard and his gang of computer geeks where selling him bonk."

Kelly crooked her eyebrow "They were selling the drugs?" Hanson nodded his head "Yeah, well at least they were selling him very cheap drugs at a very high price. So Dillon killed Richard. The rest of the Richard's gang is being questioned as we speak." Kelly nodded her head in understanding.

Kelly started walked to the street and was about to head to the bus stop not to far. Hanson ran after her "Kelly, a bunch of us are going for a beer, you should come." Sarah smile politely "I would, but I can't." Tom frowned "Come on, it's Friday night. What else do you have to do on a Friday night?"

The woman looked down at the ground. Hanson crooked his head "Jude is going to be all alone with us guys. Do you want her to have all the action?" Kelly looked up at him and laughed slightly at his comment. "Plus we should celebrate. You made you first bust in five days, which calls for a night out." Kelly bit her lower lip "Sorry I can't." Tom sighed in disappointment "Fine, but at least let me give you a ride him." Sarah smiled and nodded her head "Yeah, why not."

* * *

Ioki, Penhall, Booker, Hoffs, Blowfish, and Hanson sat around a table at the usual bar that they all go to. 

Penhall was telling a story about one of his many dates, all but Hanson where listening to the man tell his story. "…And then he slap me and told me never to call her again." He said with a big smile on his face "But it was worth it." Then he stopped when he saw his partner staring deep into his mug.

"Hanson?" Doug called out to his friend but there was no reply. "Hanson? What did you lose in your beer? A pretzel?" Hanson looked up finally "What?" Doug looked at the other then back at Tom "Are you okay Tom?" Judy asked him.

"Just thinking." He said with a sigh. Doug shook his head and made it like he caught Hanson watching a dirty video "You where thinking about Sarah Kelly, weren't you?" Tom looked at his friend like he was a nuts "Doug you are a dog." Denise looked at Tom "What wrong about think about Kelly in that way? She is a fine woman. I catch myself think about her eating crackers in bed."

"Guys, please. This is not one of your poker nights." Jude interrupted them. Tom looked at Judy and smiled "Thank you, Jude. I agree."

"Then what were you thinking about Hanson?" Harry asked really wanting to know what was going on in his friends mind. Tom rolled his eyes "Sarah!" Doug jumped up and pointed at Hanson "I knew it. I knew it. You have a thing for her." Tom glared at his partner "Not in that way. I just think she's acting a little weird that's all." He scratches the back of his neck "I mean the other day I drove her home and I just put my hand on her shoulder and she…flinched. Then she wouldn't come here tonight, and it is a weekend."

Booker nodded his head "I think your right. Today I brought her a coffee and I wait for her to take it out of my hand but she just continued with her work. I finally put it down and she picked it up and took a drink." Tom looked back into his empty glass, he took the jug and filled it up "See what I mean." Booker nodded his head.

"Now that you mention it, she doesn't even look at me, or when she does it looks like she uncomfortable." Tom shook his head "No, you are always uncomfortable to be around." Tom smiled at his friend. Doug looks at him with hurt eyes "Thanks partner, but honestly there has to be something going on that we don't know."

Jude looked at the guys "She doesn't act weird around me. She is actually really nice. Earlier today she was telling me a story about her younger brother." All the guys looked at Jude. Doug quickly looked at Hanson "Do you think she could be a…" Hanson widen his eyes "No, no, no, no…no." Then he thought about it "She couldn't be."

"You guys are unbelievable. She is not a lesbian." Judy said defending the new cop. Doug put her hand on her back "Everything points to that Jude. Be careful. She might want to kiss you." Jude was offended "Doug, she is not…one." Tom nodded his head "She's right, Sarah doesn't fit as the… well you know… that type of person."

"All right, the captain is in the building." Fuller walked up to the table and sat down. He looked around and everyone was in deep thought, "What's going on? Did someone die?" Blowfish looked up "These guys all think our new girl is lesbian." He said with a smile. Tom looked at blowfish with a small glare, and then he turned to the captain who sat beside him "We just think she is a bit odd. She doesn't seem to communicate well with us guys." Fuller looked down, then up at all of them again. "Just give her time, she is new and young."

Booker laughed, "We are all young, coach." Fuller looked at Denise "Well younger. All I'm saying is give her time." Tom smiled slightly but still believe that there was something missing from the picture, he just couldn't figure it out.

_Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. It was fun to write. Now go and review._


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly! Booker!" The captain yelled from his office. The two officers got up and quickly entered the room.

"I need you to go on a stake out at the Joe Mackenzie's building on 189 St. and see who has breaking in there. Joe believes it is one of the students from the private school across from there." Fuller said as he sat down.

Kelly looked over at Booker and then back at the captain "A stake out?" Fuller nodded his head. "Captain, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Adam nodded his head and motioned for Booker to leave.

"What can I do for you?" the captain asked. Sarah sat down on the chair "I don't think I am comfortable being alone in car with Booker, can someone else go with him." Fuller stared at the young girl in front of him, and then he looked down at his papers, "Fine, get Harry and Booker in her." Sarah smiled slightly "Thanks captain."

Kelly sat back down at her desk and glanced up at Tom who was watching her. Then she looked down again and started working on paper work.

Tom looked at the captain's door and Booker and Harry walked out. Booker didn't look to him. He looked back at Sarah who was just staring at her work. Tom stood up and went over to her desk. "Sarah, what are you doing this weekend?" The girl looked up at Tom, she had no reply. "Why don't I take you bowling?" Kelly looked down and then back up at him "I'll see." Tom smiled weakly.

"What case are you working on now?" Tom asked the girl to make a conversation. "I'm just doing the report for the Chapman case. Fuller hasn't assigned me anywhere yet. Yourself?" she said with a smile on her face. "I doing a drug bust with Doug." He said then pointed at his clothes "The McQuaid brothers." Sarah laughed, "On of you many rolls as undercover cop." Tom nodded his head "Yeah, not one of my favorite thou, you see Tom McQuaid is murderer." Kelly looked at Tom in the eyes "Sounds fearsome." Hanson shrugged his shoulders "I don't think with my baby face that I make a very convincing tough guy." Kelly laughed some more.

"You beautiful smile." Smiled at her. Kelly stopped smiling and looked at her desk. Tom realized she was uncomfortable by that comment and went back to his desk.

* * *

Tom and Jackie were walking down the street they where they just had super. Tom glanced inside a café window and was surprised to see Sarah swiping the floor. He stopped Jackie and went looked through the window, the open sign was turned off.

Sarah looked out the window and saw Tom; she smiled and laughed to herself. She went and opened the door and mention for them to come in. She poured them a cup of coffee and they sat down at a table.

"Second job? What is the city not paying you enough?" Tom asked after a sip of his drink. Kelly laughed, "No, this is my mother's shop. After she left my father years ago she decided to open something that could be her. I help just when ever I can." Tom nodded his head.

"Hanson?" Jackie said under her breath. He looked over to her and realize he didn't introduce them "Sarah this is Jackie, she is the assistant DA of the department." Sarah held out her hand to the woman and shook her hand "It is nice to meet you." Jackie smiled "You too. Tom told me about your first bust. It's pretty impressive." Kelly blushed a bit "It's nothing really." Tom smiled at her.

"Tom is a pretty impressive cop himself. According to Doug Penhall he is the best at what he does." Sarah said smiling at Tom. "Doug says a lot for things." Tom said turning down the complement. Jackie looked at Tom with a crooked eyebrow "I think you a great at what you do." Tom looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Mommy!" A little girl ran in from the back and ran right up to Sarah who stood up and picked up the little girl. Tom jar dropped a bit and the sight of the like girl in Kelly's arms. She had to be at least four. "Sorry, sis. She wouldn't stop crying till she was with you." Sarah smiled at the young man who looked like he was still in high school.

Kelly remember that Tom and Jackie was still there "Oh, umm… Tom this is my brother Jeff and my daughter Ally. Jeff this is Officer Tom and Jackie." Jeff gave the two a corked smile.

"Are you a real police officer, like my mom?" Ally asked once Sarah had put her down. Tom smiled at her "Yeah, I am." He looked up at Sarah "We better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay." Tom and Jackie stood up "Yeah see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Jackie." Jackie smiled "Same to you." Then the two left the building.

Jeff went to the door and locked it and watched them walk away before pulling down the blinds.

Tom and Jackie walked back in silence, until Tom finally broke it "Wow." Jackie rolled her eyes "Wow what?" Tom took a deep breath "I never saw that on coming. I mean Sarah is only twenty two and the little girl is…" Jackie cut him off "Don't assume things with out knowing. You should ask her about it." Tom looked at her like she was crazy "You don't just go up to her and ask how you got your kid. That's just not right." Jackie rolled her eyes at him "Your attracted to her." Tom quickly answered "No." Jackie shook her head "That wasn't a question. I can see that you are." Tom ran his fingers through his hair "I am not attracted to her." Jackie gave him a disbelieving look, but decided not to push the matter anymore cause they had finally reached Tom's car and they went to his place.

* * *

Sarah steered her daughter into their home. The little girl was extremely tired since it was three hours past her bedtime. Sarah led her through the small house and into a small bedroom that belonged to her daughter. She took of the girl's clothes and put on her pajamas. Sarah picked up the girl and laid her in bed. Then she started to walk out the room while picking up dirty laundry on the way.

"Mommy!" Sarah turned around and saw he daughter sitting up in her bed. "Yes, baby." The little girl rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Do I have a daddy?" Sarah's heart sank at the girl's question. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "He's gone. He is not coming back." Ally looked out the window as small tears fall from her eyes. "The other girls at school have daddy's." Sarah pulled her daughter in close "I know baby."

Once Ally was finally sleeping, Sarah walked into the kitchen and saw Jeff finishing up the dishes. "What is plan for tomorrow?" Sarah asked her brother. "I will get her ready for playschool and drop her off on my way to school and I will pick her up after. Mom is already in bed, she had train someone at the shop tomorrow." He said putting dishes away as he spoke. "What time will you be home tomorrow night, cause I finally have a date." Sarah sighed, "It depends on what assignment is." Jeff nodded his head and went back to doing the dishes. "I know this hard on you. Once I make enough money I will hire a sitter." Jeff turned around "No, I can do. It's fine. You have a job to do. I'm going to go to be goodnight."

Sarah watched as her brother went downstairs. She sighed and went to bed as well.

_Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it._


	4. Chapter 4

'No…no…NOOO" Sarah quickly sits up from her restless sleep. A single tear rolls down as he head fell into her hands. She takes a few deep breaths and lies back down. "…and now for the weather. Today is going to be a beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. Thou tonight looks like it could be quiet cold." Sarah looks over at her alarm clock, it say 5:30am. She sighs and turns off the radio.

Sarah rolls out of bed and puts on some sweat pants and t-shirt with a gray hoodie. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail and tie up her runners. She slowly walks through that house and through the back door. Then she hit the road and begins to run to start her day.

Sarah finds that running in the morning was her favorite time of the day. The only time in the day that is hers. She has time to think about the day ahead, about the future, but most of all her dreams. There was nothing standing in her way when she is running. Everyone is asleep in there bed and there is nothing but the road ahead of her.

After her hour run, she returns to house she gets a glass of water and is greeted by her mom. "Did you have a good run?" Her mother asks with a friendly smile. Sarah nods her head. "Good." She moves in and kisses her daughter on the fore head. "Yuk, your all sweaty." Sarah smiles at her mom. "Well, I'm off to the shop." Sarah smiles as she watches her mom leaves through the front door.

Within an hour, Sarah showers, does her hair and gets dress for work. Then she goes and wakes up Ally to get her ready for school and she sits her down and the table and gives her a bowl of cereal. She goes downstairs to see if Jeff is up and ready for school, but he is still laying on his stomach in his bed in the same clothes he wore the day before. "Jeff, get up." He doesn't move an inch. "JEFF, GET UP." He yells at him. He turns over and gives his sister and evil glare. "It's eight, you have to be gone in twenty minutes." He finally gets out of bed.

Upstairs Sarah makes lunch for Ally and Jeff while they eat their breakfast. "So will you be home by eight tonight?" Jeff asks his sister and she put the lunch in brown bags. "We'll see. I will call you if I can't make it. But I will try my best." Jeff took Ally finished bowl and his own to the sink. Then he goes over to Ally and puts on her coat and backpack. Sarah bends over and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun at school." The little girl nodded her head. Sarah watches as her brother and daughter make their way for school.

She glances at the clock and see 8:26 on it. "Shit. I'm going to be late." She was to be at the chapel at eight thirty. She quickly grabs he keys and her bag and heads out the door and to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Sarah Kelly hurriedinto the chapel and to her desk, and then she noticed that Tom is not in his own desk. She looks up at Doug who was talking with Judy and Harry. She walks over to them "Where's Hanson?" Doug motioned towards Fuller's door. "He is in trouble." Doug said a bit mad. Then he handed her a magazine. "Kiddy cops? Tom told a reporter about Jump Street." Harry shook her head "Nope, He told a friend who used him for a story." Doug said under his breath "Russell Buckins."

Sarah saw that the captain's door open and Tom came storming out. He goes up to the gang. Judy smiles weakly at Hanson "What's damage?" Tom sighed, "I'm suspended until they can find out how much damage is done. Then I have to go before a review board to see how much was my fault. Sarah looked at Tom with sympathy "What are you going to do?" Tom smiled "I'm going to track down that my 'friend' and get him to clear things up." Then he turned around and walked out of the chapel.

Sarah and Doug exchanged looks after the young officer left the building. Then she turned around and went to her desk.

Once she had finally sat down she heard her name being called "Kelly!" She looked up and saw Fuller standing in the doorway with a crossed look on his face.

She got up quickly and went in to the captain's office.

"Kelly, I had the impression that you would be punctual and be here on time. It is nine fifteen; you were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago." Sarah sighed deeply and step toward the desk "Sorry Captain, I had to deal with stuff at home and I promise my car will be ready next week so I don't have to take the bus."

The captain's face softened, a bit, "Fine, Kelly." Then he walked over to his door and called for Hoffs.

Once the only other female officer walked into the room and stood beside Kelly. Fuller walked behind his desk and opened a file. "I need you two to go and stakeout tonight. There have been ten break-ins in this neighborhood in three weeks. Now there is a private boy's school, St. Francis of Xavier. We believe a group of boy is responsible for these brake-ins. Penhall and Ioki are going undercover in the school, but we need you two to be there, if anything stirs up."

Fuller looked at Kelly who had a painful look on her face, "No." He said quickly, "You already squeezed out of one stakeout. You are going in this." Kelly sighed "But cap…" Fuller held up his finger "No buts. You are going Kelly with Hoffs. You understand." Sarah sighed and closed her eyes then nodded her head "Yeah, I do."

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been going through a brake-up these last couple of days and I'm taking it pretty had, so it is hard to come up with something. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed; it has made me happy to see people enjoying my story. Hope you liked this chapter and please continue to review._


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeff, I'm sorry." Sarah said as she stirred the stew. "I have to follow orders. I could get caned if I don't." Jeff sat at the table looked up from his homework with and mad look on his face. "One night is all I ask for." Sarah went to the cupboard and got out to big plate and a small plastic one. "Mom, is always busy at the shop or spending the night with Ted. You are either working or helping mom. I'm beginning to feel like I'm the one raising Ally. Sarah spun around to face her brother. "Do you think I want to work late at night instead of being with my daughter. No. But I am trying to give her a decent life. I want her to go to the right school and the colleges. I want her to have everything that I didn't. So I am working only for her."

Jeff stood up and walked over to her sister "You may be giving her nice clothes, more toys, or maybe a car when she is older if you work all the time. But what about being there for her and actually watch her grow up." Sarah stared at her brother and held back the tears "Do you know how hard it is to have a child when you are still one? I had dreams and goal that got cancelled. I want her to have dreams and to have goal for the future." She yelled at her brother.

"You dream and goals just got put on hold." Sarah turned around as saw her mother walking in from the back door. "I was seventeen too, when I had you Sarah. I worked at 9 to 5 job and raised the both of you well. When you two were old enough I pursued my dream of opening my own coffee shop." Sarah looked away from her thirty-nine year old mother. "I know mom."

"I will stay with Ally tonight. You go do what you have to do and Jeff you go on your date." The young mother said with a smile on her face, still trying to make everyone happy. Sarah looked up at her mom "What about Ted?" Her mother rolled her eyes "Teddy is not part of this family, plus with you kids out of the house he can come here."

Sarah nodded her head then went up to kiss her moms cheeks "Thanks mom. Supper is ready." Kelly called out from the top of the stair "Ally, supper time." Once Ally came upstairs, Sarah dished everyone's supper. The three of them sat at the table and started eating. The mother of the house looked up from her plate at her daughter who was in the kitchen cleaning up, "Honey, aren't you going to eat?" Sarah turned to her looked up at her mother and she wiped the counter "No, I'm not hunger." Then she left the room to get ready for Judy to pick her up.

* * *

Judy parked in front of Officer Kelly's home and got out of the car and walked to the front door. When she rang the doorbell, a little girl who had a chocolate mustache greeted her. The girl looked up at Judy and smiled. "Oh, hello." She was kind of surprised to see a young girl. She looked into the house and saw Sarah walking to the door.

"Ally, go finish your chocolate milk, then grandma is going to you to bed okay." Sarah said after lowering herself to her daughter's height. "Okay, mom." Sarah stood up straight and gave Judy and weak smile, knowing what she was thinking. "I will just go get my coat." Judy still a little shocked nodded her head.

The whole car ride to the stakeout was filled with silence. Then Judy parked the car and they sat and wait for something to happen.

They sat in the car in an awkward silence not looking at the other. "Just ask me Judy, I know you want to." Sarah finally spoke up looking at the darker skinned officer. "Ask you what?" Judy tired to play dumb. Sarah just rolled her eyes and looked ahead. After a couple more minutes of silence Judy broke. "She's your daughter?" Sarah just nodded her head "She is must be four years old, and you are…" Sarah looked at Judy and stopped her "I know how old I am." Being the Judy that she is, she wanted to know what happen, "High school sweetheart?" Sarah shook her head. "Rape?" Sarah quickly said "No." She looked at Judy with cold eyes.

"Look Hoffs. My personal life is meant to be personal. Do I ask you about your life?" Sarah said sternly. Judy shook her head slowly. Then they were silence for the rest of the night, with no action going on in the neighborhood.

* * *

Throughout the week, Sarah and Judy went to school to bust kids by day and by night they would sit in the ghost car wait for some fancy kids to break into homes. As they sat in the car they became closer friends, if Judy didn't mention Kelly's daughter. They talked more about who was the hottest in the movies at the moment and about makeup tips. Judy would tell funny stories about some ridiculous bust and Sarah would tell stories about her brother and herself when they where just kids.

The weekend was rolling around and Tom was finally back and had his name cleared from the article that his so-called friend wrote.

Mostly everyone had left for the weekend, but Sarah sat at her desk finishing up her work. She could hear some mumbling coming from Fuller office followed by loads of laughter. This brought a smile to her face. Then the officer door opened and Tom came out of the room with a smile "See you later tonight, Coach." Then he closed the door behind him.

He stared to head out but saw that Sarah was still looking over her paper work. He walked over to her desk and cleared a spot and sat down. "You know it's Friday night, right?" He asked the woman. Sarah looked up at smiled at him. "I know." Then she looked back at her paper work. "Well, are you going to come out with us tonight?" Sarah looked up at the pleading officer, "I can't." Tom stood up a little angry "What do you mean ,you can't?" Kelly glared at him, "Well, you see…I have someone back at home that wants me to put her to bed tonight, since I didn't get a chance all week. Unless you forgot that I had other responsibilities. I have a daughter to look after and also help my mom run her coffee shop."

Tom sighed andpinched the arch of his nose "Well at least let me take you bowling tomorrow." Kelly stared at the man in front of her. She wonderedwhy he always wanted to do something with her but she didn't know why. She stared at the man and realized how handsome he was. His brown hair falling in his eyes, those eyes that, at the moment, made her heart melt just looking at them. She didn't know if she could trust this man, but something deep inside of her wanted to trust him. "Yes."

Tom was in shook at her reply "I'm sorry what?" He said with wide goofy eyes, leaning his ear closer to her to so he could hear. Sarah blushed and smiled "I said 'yes'. Yes I will come bowling with you."

_Alright here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Doug, you have to come? I need you there." Hanson sat his couch holding the phone to his ear. "I don't want Jackie to think it's a date…like…thing. She will kill me if I go by myself with Sarah."

"Tom, I don't even like bowling. Plus my head hurts from last night." Said the young officer's friend. Tom rolled his eyes, "Doug, I tried stopping you from drinking." Doug hesitated for a second "I know. I know. I was foolish, I am never drinking again." Tom laughed. "What you don't believe me?" Doug said with a hurtful voice. "You always say that when you drink to much. I know you to well, Doug."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm still not coming with you." The man declared over the phone. Hanson had an evil smiled "Dougie, remember that time when you made me come to your place for a blind date because you didn't want Dorothy to know you had a thing for her?" There was no reply on phone for while. "That is different because you see you are dating Jackie now." Doug said trying to get out of going bowling. "But you still owe me for going, plus this is Sarah. You know her and Jackie is not going to be there, it will be a 'work' thing." Doug sighed over the phone and he made sure that Hanson heard it. "Fine, I'll bowling."

Tom smiled with victory. "Good, I will see you there at one then." All he heard was the chick on the other end. Penhall had hung up on him. Tom just laughed to himself, and then he hung up the phone and went to get ready to go out.

* * *

Tom pulled up to Kelly's home in his blue mustang. He got out of the car and walk up to the front and rang the doorbell. He could hear the little paddles of feet running towards the other side of the door. The doorknob turned and the little girl greeted him. Tom smiled at her; to him she was the spit and image of her mother. Dark brown hair and green eyes that just pulled you in a trance.

"Mommy, He's here." She yelled. Tom looked inside the house and Sarah walked towards the door while putting her coat on. Then he realized he was holding his breathe. He smiled at her "Ready to go." Sarah nodded her head, and then she bent down to Ally and started putting her shoes on and throw a pick coat around the girl. Then she stood up at looked a Hanson. "I hope you don't mind if Ally come. Jeff is doing homework with his friends and mom is going to be at the shop all day." Tom shook his head "I don't mind at all. Sarah smiled at the young cop then took her daughter's hand and went to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the bowling ally and were greeted by Doug who was wait for them. "It about time you got here. I was beginning to think that you were… oh…Hi there." He said to the little girl. Then he looked up at Sarah with a questioning look. She just smiled and nodded her head. Doug didn't both to question is anymore. He would just ask tom later.

"Doug you know me I'm always on time. You must be early…for once." Tom said with a smile. The four of them grab their shoes and put them on.

The foursome played for an hour or so and they all were having a great time. Tom took the time and gave Ally a lesson in bowling. Sarah smiled watching her daughter with him. She herself hasn't played the game since she was young and Tom was happy to give her a lesson. When she got a strike she was so happy and jumped into his arm and gave him a hug. Tom loved to see her smile; he thought that she was beautiful. Then Jackie entered his head.

Doug too, was having a fun time. He enjoyed having Ally as his partner in the game. The two played their own game, while Tom and Sarah sat back at a table talking.

"I couldn't believe that she actually wanted to move in that guy, she didn't even stay with him for two days." Tom told a story about his mom. Sarah smiled at the tale "She sounds very sweet." Tom smiled "What about your mom? Has she owned the coffee shop long?" Sarah nodded her head "Yeah, I guess. She split-up with my dad about five years ago, and opened the shop about six months after that." Tom looked at her with a questioning look "And where's your dad?" Sarah frowned when he asked her this.

He looked deep into her eyes; he could tell she didn't want to tell him. "My dad died in the line of duty when I was only sixteen. He was one of the best cops I've known." Sarah eyes had saddened "I'm sorry Tom." He gave he a weak smile "Thanks, I'm good now it been like eight years." There was a pause as he stared at her.

She wasn't looking at him she was watching Doug and Ally goof around. Then Ally threw the ball and hit six of the pins. Then it was Doug's turn. He took the ball and pretended to slip when he threw it and the ball went into the gutter. Ally laughed so hard she fell on the floor with Doug.

"It's your turn to tell me." Tom insisted. Sarah smiled weakly at her daughter. "Prison." Tom was surprised at what the woman before him just said. Her eyes were still on her daughter. "For what?" Tom really wanted to know.

Sarah was silent as she bit her lower lip and she slowly looked back at Tom. He could tell that tears wear building up inside. "Rape. Sexual molestation. His has been there for five years and is due out in a month or two." Tom was silenced as she stared at this beautiful girl, he could read between the lines. "Ally is his, isn't she?" She bit lower lip and slowly nodded her head. Then her hands went up to her eyes to hide the tears she was crying.

Tom felt helplessness and anger. He quickly stood up from the booth and went to Sarah's side and wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly, unlike her, she accepted the embrace and buried her head in his chest and quietly sobbed. Tom started rocking and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Doug looked back at Tom and Sarah and saw them in each other's arms. He bent down to Ally. "Want a soda?" Then girl nodded her head with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and he picked her up. Ally fell in love with Penhall; to her he was a great big teddy bear. She herself hasn't been so open to anyone. But she has fallen for both Doug and Tom.

_Ok, here is the next chapter. So it is out, you know who Ally's father is… I'm sure mostly everyone saw that coming but whatever. The next chapter with be up later this week._


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning, Tom laid in his bed staring at the ceiling above him. All that was one his mind was Sarah. He smiled just thinking about her. The way she laughed at his stupid jokes. Her beautiful smile, her beauty itself. It hurts him to know what that man did to her. One's father is the one man any girl would trust, but after he raped her, Tom could understand why she wouldn't trust anyone else. One's father should to be someone you look up to and go to him when you feel hurt. He shouldn't hurt his children.

Tom looked over at the clock that read 10:48. He looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes. A few minutes had pass when he heard someone knocking at the door. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped around him and went to answer the door.

"Jackie?" Tom wondered why she was there. His girlfriend stood there at stared at him. "What are you doing here?" He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Then he saw the anger in Jackie "You said you were going to make me breakfast. I'm early." Tom then moved out of the way to let her walk in. He shut the door and followed behind her.

"What is with you lately? You seem to be forgetting our dates. And you never call me anymore." She yelled at him. Tom just closed his eyes and pinched the arch of his nose. "The phone works two ways." He said heartlessly. Jackie then slapped him across the face. Tom looked at her with as he rubbed his cheek.

"Tom, tell me the truth. Is this, what we had, going to continue? Because if it is not, then we must end it." Jackie said staring at Tom with sadden eyes. Tom sighed, "I don't want this end, Jackie." He said looking at the ground. "Tom…I tried calling you yesterday but you weren't home. So I called Doug to see if you were there. He said they you were driving Sarah home. Then he said 'but that was an hour ago.'"

Tom closed his eyes. "Jackie…" But she cut him off. "You were with Sarah last night. Tom, you fallen for her haven't you." She raised her voice a bit. Tom just looked up at her. "Jackie, all I did was take her and her daughter out for supper. She was going to be alone for the night, so I wanted to take her out. That's all. Nothing happened." Jackie looked at him with disbelief. "So you are telling me that you haven't thought about her? After all she is beautiful." Tom looked down on the ground, he opened his mouth but no noise came out.

"That's what I thought." She said coldly before heading towards the door. Tom ran after her "Jackie, please don't…" She turned around to face him. "Save it, Tom. It's over." Then she stormed out of the house.

Tom walked over slowly to the couch and sat down. He stared at the door for a good minute wondering if she was going to come back. Then he took a deep breath. He really cared for Jackie, even thou when he first met her it didn't work, but in the end he really care for her. But Tom wasn't all sad to see her go, for there was someone her care more for then he ever cared for anyone. Sarah. There was something about her that made him want to spend more time with her, as if he needed her as much as she need him. There're no words to explain how Tom felt for this girl.

Tom leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

Tom walked into the chapel the next morning and as soon as he got there he walk right up to Doug. "Hi there buddy." Doug looked at him with a worried look, "Hey Tom?" The younger man wrapped his arm around his partner. "So, Jackie came over this morning and told me she talked to you." Doug smiled with guilt, "Tom I…I'm…" Tom patted him on the back, "It's alright Doug; I was going to break up with anyway." Doug looked up at his friend with a surprised look on his face. "What? You were? Why?" Tom smiled at his friend then looked over to Sarah who was doing paper work. 

"Tom, Saturday night you didn't…?" Doug said seriously. Tom laughed at his friend "No, Doug I'm not like you."

"Kelly! Booker! Hanson! My office please." Fuller shouted from his door.

The three quickly stood up and filled into the Captains office.

"I need you three to go to North View High. There have been three brutal rapes in the last six weeks. Last week one of the girls died. They were all found on the school property. All of the girls were cheerleaders and had jock boyfriends. They think that it is just one guy. He is a loner and has a thing for the popular girls in school. Booker, you are good loner type go in first and watch look for this guy and see if you can get close to him. A few days after Tom and Sarah will come in as a couple. Now Sarah you are going to be the target, so be careful. Tom you will be there for her back up."

* * *

At the end of the day, only four people were left in the chapel. Judy and Harry were arguing about politics again while Tom and Sarah were doing paper work. Tom looked up at Sarah who was concentrating on her work. Once he was finally done he went over to Sarah's desk. "Is you car finished at the shop?" He asked her as she looked up at him. "Yeah, It should be done now. I will just to the bus." Tom shook his head "How about I give you a ride?" Sarah smiled "Sure."

* * *

On the way to the shop Tom glanced over at Sarah, who seemed a little uneasy. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She turned her head and looked at him "Yeah, I'm fine." Tom didn't believe her "Worried about the case?" Sarah sighed "Is it that obvious?" Tom just smiled. "I'm…it's just I don't want it to happen again." Tom looked over to her then back on the road "I be there the whole time. I won't let the creep touch you." Sarah smiled at Tom with relief. 

_Here is the next chapter sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like it. Please review if you do. _


	8. Chapter 8

Tom and Sarah had it all planned out and they hated it. Sarah had to become someone she would hate, one of the popular girls in school and everyone wanted to be. Tom, too, hated being a jock, but it was the assignment to find the rapist. Tom hated it as much as putting Sarah into danger.

After the 'couple' left the principal's office they started walking down the hall with their heads held high and a load of confidence. Tom slipped his hands in to Sarah's as they walked, She turned her head and looked at him and gave him a smile.

They saw Booker standing with some loner type guy, they instantly knew that was they guy that Sarah had to make fall head over heel for her.

Tom stopped Sarah and led her over to some lockers and pushed her against them. Then his lips found hers. He stopped for a second, as she looked at him with a shock but approving gaze. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

Booker standing by the lockers across from them was shock at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what Tom just did. He wasn't sure if it was all show or it was a really genuine kiss between the two. To him it looked so real.

Denise looked at the teen beside him, Crag, the one who the suspected to be the rapist. He saw that he was gawking at the couple. "Can't you believe that? Who in the right mind make out in front of everyone?" He put his books in his locker and looked at Denise. "Lets go."

* * *

Friday night, the whole gang sat around the chapel discussing the case. "We have been there for a week now, and nothing has happened. I am so tired trying of being one of those uptight girls that I used to be mocked by when I was in school." Tom nodded his head the whole time in understanding "I hate it too." Booker started laughing. Everyone turned towards him. Tom giving him a confused look, "What was that?" Booker just smiled "Well, I'm thinking you not hating it as much as you say you are." Then everyone looked at Hanson. "What?" he said, before he smiled weakly "I just hate being the bratty kid, just like Sarah said."

"Anyway, are you anywhere near ending this?" Fuller asked. Booking shook his head "We can't do anything until Crag makes his move. Now the three girls were found after football games. So I think this so be our main focus." Sarah sighed and looked down at the reports "We already been to one. Nothing happened."

"Maybe you need to leave alone. So he can follow you." Doug suggested. Tom winced at the thought of Sarah alone "It could work, but I'm out on the field, how can I help." Judy looked up at Tom "Booker is there too." Tom looked over at Booker who gave him a sly smile.

"Alright guy, you doing good. Just keep with it." The captain said standing up. "So what's the plan for tonight, the pub?" Harry suggested as he stood up. Everyone nodded their heads, except for Tom and Sarah.

"I have to go home. I have a kid to put to bed." Sarah said as she stood up. Tom stood up right after "Yeah, and I'm giving her a ride home. Plus I'm tired." They grab their reports and left the building.

All eyes where on Booker, as he shrunk into his chair "What?"

* * *

Tom and Sarah drove in a comfortable silence. Soft music was playing on the radio. They were to blocks from Sarah's home when she stopped Tom. "Wait. I don't want to go home." Tom pulled that car over and looked at her "Where do you want to go?" Sarah leaned in a kissed him passionately on the lips. She backed up at looked at him; he had a goofy grin on his face "My place." Sarah nodded her head.

* * *

Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes and let the light in. She looked to her side and saw an empty bed. She stretched her arms above her head and sat up in the bed. She got out and opened a near by drawer and pulled out a white sweater. Then when she walked out of the room and she is filled with the smell of fresh coffee.

Tom stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast when arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned around. He gentle kissed Sarah lips then smiled at her "Just in time. Breakfast is ready."

Sarah sat down at the table while Tom poured her a cup of coffee. Then he places a plate in front of her. Then he poured himself some coffee and brought his plate over.

Sarah looked up at Tom and gave him a loving smile. She stood up and took his plate and her own to the sink. "No." Tom said quickly and followed her "Your not allowed to do dishes." Sarah turned around "Are you going to tell me what I can't do Officer Hanson?" Sarah said with authority. Tom sighed, "No, I won't tell you what to do." Sarah smiled with victory and leaned in a kissed him "Good, you can dry."

* * *

After they did the dishes they sat down on the couch a cuddled, while looking over the reports. Tom played with Sarah's hair while she read out loud. "Three rapes in six weeks. All of them at home football games. All three girls were alone behind the bleachers. All these girl's boyfriends were stars in the school. They were the best at the game. But what does this lead too?" Tom looked at her "Maybe I have to become the next star. But what does Crag have to do with this."

Sarah quickly flipped through the charts for a few minute and Tom just watched her, waiting for her to answer. "Nothing." Tom was confused "What?" Sarah looked up at him "He has nothing to do with it. Look here. All three times they were playing against the same team. It is no one from the school. We're looking for players on the other time, trying to make this team weak. What better way then to make a person heart broken! You can't put you whole heart in the game if it is broken." Tom looked down at the reports. "North View High is the leading in points in football, this team, St. Francis is just behind them." Sarah said watching Tom the whole time. He looked up at her. "God, your smart." Sarah blushed slightly and gave him the cutest smile. He leaned in a kissed her.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Tom leaned back on the couch. "I hate people knowing where I live. I just want peace." Sarah smiled slightly and straddled him and gave him a kiss.

The door swung open and Doug walked in on them. "Why didn't you…oh?" Doug stopped when he saw them looking at him.

Sarah got off of Tom and sat on the cough. Tom stood up and marched up to Doug and took the key from his hand. "Get out." Doug looked at him with confused eyes. Doug, get out." He turned around and headed out the door with Tom following behind him.

"Doug what are you doing here?" Tom said once they reached the hallway. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go throw the football, seeing you're on that case and all. But I guess you're busy, and you must be tired." Hanson shot him a dirty look. "Look Doug, you can't tell Fuller." Doug nodded his head. Then Tom sighed and looked back in his apartment, he hesitated for a bit. "You know Doug, I need some pointers in football. I need to become the next North View High star."

_All right here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. _


	9. Chapter 9

It was Thursday night at North Side High; they were in the middle of the game. Tom was assigned as the starting line up, thou he didn't think he was that good. Penhall did work him hard off duty to be the best.

Sarah sat with some of the schoolgirls in the front row, near the boys. Sarah would get up and see Tom when he was off. She had to admit that he was doing pretty well on the field.

Up in the bleacher sat the rest of the crew. Denise sat with Crag, just in case they were wrong. Captain Fuller, Judy and Doug sat together watching Sarah every move. They all stood up and cheered on Tom when he was on.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "It's time you should go. They will do it before haft time, cause someone will notice by then and I, the star, won't play for the rest of the game. So just be careful." Sarah kissed him on the lips and smiled at him "I'll be fine." Then she starting walking to the back out to the parking lot was no one was in sight and no one could see behind there.

Once they saw that she had left they examined the other team to see if anyone was going to leave. To their surprise the assistant coach stood up and looked around before he started heading toward the parking lot.

Doug was about to get up but Fuller pushed him down "We wait. We need to catch him in the act." Doug shook his head "I won't let him lay a hand on her." Fuller looked at Doug sternly "Not yet Doug."

Sarah held Tom's water bottle in her hand as she started walking back to the field. She looked up saw an older man walking towards her. He heart started to race knowing what was about to happen. But she needed to act casual.

She was about to walk pass him when he held out his arm and wrapped his hand around her neck. Then he covered her mouth and walk more over to the bushes. Her hand gripped around his arm as he squeezed tighter.

"Is number 49 you boyfriend?" He asked her smiling. All Sarah could do was nodded her head. It was hard for her to breath. "He's good. To bad next half he is going to be at your hospital bed. Then he let go of her and ran his hand down to her breast. "Your beautiful."

Sarah closed her eyes tightly trying to get away from the man grasp.

_Sarah laid naked in her bed, tears streaming from her eyes, while he father had his way with her. The young girl grabbed the sheet from under her and scrunched it in her fist. She begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't._

Sarah snapped back into the present, the man brought her to the ground. "Lemmgo." She tired to yell but she couldn't. She just spat in his face. The man, while on top of her, grabbed a branch and slapped it across her face. Sarah can feel her one side of her face go numb. He started to pull down her pants, when he badge fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. "You're a cop." Sarah nodded her head. The man found her gun and aimed it at her. "Well your going to be a dead cop, no one can hear you." Sarah heart raced as he point the gun at her.

He pulled the trigger but was started when he heard someone from behind him. "Hold it right there." He missed his target. Instead it hit her shoulder.

Doug tacked this guy from behind when her heard the gun shot. Judy and Fuller ran to Sarah's position. She looked up at them and gave a weak smile. She then looked at her right shoulder and saw blood gushing out. "Oh god." Judy cried out. Fuller acted quickly and pulled out a handicraft and pressed it against her wound. "Judy, go call for back up and an ambulance." Judy did as she was told. Fuller looked down at his fallen officer. "I'm sorry. We should have come sooner."

By the time back up came, everyone who was watching the game was behind the bleacher to see what had happened. Tom and Denise made their way through the crowd, but were stopped by officer who were trying to keep people from getting to close to the scene for the crime. They flashed their badges and went past them.

Tom heart stopped he saw Sarah being lifted on to a gurney. He ran up to her and saw her pale face. Her eyes were closed but she could tell that she was not sleeping. She was in pain. "Sarah!" He called out. She opened her eyes and stared at Tom and gave him weak smile.

The put her in the ambulance but kept him from going with her. Doug held him back "Tommy, we are going right hospital. You will be able to see her soon enough." Tom turned to face Doug "You were supposed to watch her." He glared at his friend the marched off to his own car and followed behind the ambulance.

_Sorry that this chapter was a little short. But I think that was a good spot to end it. I hoped you all liked it._


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked into the waiting room of the hospital and saw all his fellow officers waiting there. They were altogether, except for Tom, who sat alone at the other side of the room. Harry walked up to captain Fuller. "Sorry I'm late. Is she okay?" Fuller nodded his head "Yeah, I'm sure she will be fine." Harry was relieved. He looked up at the lone officer, "What's up with Hanson?" Fuller shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I might have clue."

The doctor walked in and walked up to the officers. They all stood up, even Tom. The man had an encouraging smile on his face. "Officer Kelly is going to be just fine. We retrieved the bullet and the wound is very minor. She will be able to go home in a few days, then I suggest two to three weeks off in order for her shoulder to heal properly." Everyone smiled, except for Tom. "Can we see her?" The doctor looked at the distressed young man "Yeah, you can. But she asked for a private audience with…a Thomas Hanson first." He looked around to see which one the girl was referring to. Tom raised his hand slightly "That would be me."

The doctor led Tom to Sarah's room. When he entered he saw her peaceful body lying on the bed, he eyes closed. He sat down on the chair beside her bed. He looked at her pale face that was mixed with black and blue on the right side. Right beside her eye was a cut with several stitches. It was hard for Hanson to look at her.

He held her hand in his own and rested his head on the bed. Then he quietly sobbed. "Tom?" The young man shot up when he heard her speak. She looked at him with a crocked eyebrow "Why are you crying?" She smiled slightly. "Why am I crying?" He looked at her with a hysterical look and he stood up "You could have been killed…he could have aimed for your heart and you would be dead." He started pacing the room franticly, "Penhall was supposed to the be there to make sure the sick freak wouldn't hurt you, but no. You get shot by that maniac and where was Penhall or Hoffs or Fuller, Huh…Hun."

Sarah watched the man mumble some more and she smiled in amusement. He turned and looked at her. He saw the look on her face "What are you smiling about?" He raised his voice "You are in a hospital bed." Sarah laughed and motioned for him to sit down. "Tommy, Hunny. I'm going to be fine. I knew the risks and knew exactly was going to happen. Yes, I was scared. But think about all the girls that we saved from the creep. Tom, I'm fine." She gave him a smile, know not all of it was true, physically she was going to be fine, but mentally she wasn't sure.

Tom calmed down a bit as he held Sarah's hand. "I just thought I lost you when I just found you. I really care about you Sarah." Sarah smiled lovingly at him. "I know you do." Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They heard a fake cough behind them; Tom looked up at saw everyone standing in the door why. Tom gave them a twisted smile. Fuller had an unreadable look on his face, while Judy, Doug, and Harry looked at them with surprised. Booker just had a sick-minded smile on his lips. "Hanson, you dog you." The young officer glared at Dennis. Sarah just laughed.

Fuller looked from one to the other then he smiled "I knew when Sarah came to Jump Street that you would be together, Tommy." Tom was surprised at what his captain said, as was everyone else. Fuller then looked at Sarah "How are you doing, Hun?" Sarah smiled "I'm going to be just fine. Did you get a hold of my mom and my brother?" Fuller nodded his head "Yeah, they should be here soon." Sarah smiled at her captain.

Moments later, Donna and Jeff walked into the room. Jeff carried Ally in his arms. She was in her PJs and was rubbing they sleep away from her eyes. But her face lit up when she saw her mom. Jeff put her on the bed while she cuddled with her mom, making sure not to go near her mother's injured arm.

Donna looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She over and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh baby, are you okay?" Getting tired of the question she just nodded her head. Fuller seeing that the room was quiet full "Okay, guys we should go. And give her time with her family." He told his officers. "Tom you can stay." The young man nodded his head.

As the crew walked out, everyone had a questioning look on there face. Booker looked at them "I had no clue she had a daughter." Harry shook his head "Me neither. And since when has Tom been seeing her?" They all looked at one another. Fuller who was walking behind them "Guys, just let it be."

Back in the hospital room, Sarah played with Sarah's hair, avoiding questions. Tom could see in her face that not everything was okay. Donna looked at Tom "I can't believe you put her in that position. Don't you know what happened?" Tom looked sadly at Ms. Kelly, "I do, and it wasn't my decision." He looked at Sarah remembering what she said about her father. He smiled weakly at her and then leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Then he patted Ally on the head. The little girl look up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

A nurse came in "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I would let you stay. But the officer needs her rest." Tom nodded his head and kissed Sarah once more and picked up Ally, before leaving the room with her family.

He walked them to their vehicle and hand Ally to her grandmother. "Goodnight, squirt." He kissed her on the head. Donna put her in the car and shut the door so she wouldn't hear. Jeff went around and went in to the car as well.

"Tom, my daughter has been hurt one to many times. I don't want you to break her heart. Promise me you won't." Donna looked at the young officer. "I know ma'am. I could never do that I care too much for her." Tom said defensively. Donna smiled at him and patted him on the back "I know. I see it in you eyes." Tom smiled at her "I love your daughter."

_Here is the next chapter. I know I was fast but I was in a writing mood. I hope you like it. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sarah laid naked in her bed, tears streaming from her eyes, while he father had his way with her. The young girl grabbed the sheet from under her and scrunched it in her fist. She begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't. _"No, let me go. NO…no…no." _"If you tell anyone. I'll kill ya." "Don Kelly, You are sentenced to five years in jail for the brutal rape and sexual molestation of you daughter." "If you tell anyone I'll kill ya." "You're just like your mother, you little bitch." "If you tell anyone I'll kill ya." _"Stop it. Stop. Let go of me. No. Stop it."

"Sarah?" Tom tired to wake the girl in the bed beside him. Her arms were wailing and she was screaming. He didn't know what to do. "Baby, please stop." HE tried to shake her to make her wake up "Baby…" Then he was hit in the face. He rubbed it off and turned back to the woman in his bed.

Sarah's eyes opened and saw a figure trying to hold her. She quickly pushed him "Get away from me." She screamed. She got off the bed quickly. Tom ran and turned on the light.

Sarah's heart was racing but once she saw Tom in the light she calm down and sat back on the bed with her back facing the man.

Tom moved towards the bed and sat down beside her. He was debating weather of not to put around her. In the end he did and she fell onto his chest and started sobbing.

It has been two weeks since the shooting. The night's that Tom had spent with, which was mostly weekend, she had woke up with the same nightmare and as every night she didn't want to tell him. He was sure that the same thing happened when she was at him.

During her recovery from the bullet wound, Tom had spent every minute he had off being with Sarah and Ally. He grew closer to both of them and was almost inseparable.

"Are you doing to tell me tonight?" He asked her hoping she would trust him enough to tell him. She just shook her head. "Come on, Sarah. You are going to have to trust me. I want know what's wrong, maybe I can help." There was silence for a few minutes as he held her closer and tighter.

"Remember what I told you about my father?" She finally gave in to tell him. Tom nodded his head "Yeah?" Sarah sighed deeply and stalled for a few seconds. "Well that encounter with that man…you know the one who shot me…it reminded me of my father." Tom closed his eyes and kissed her head "I'm sorry." Sarah held on to him tighter "My dreams are about him. When he raped me…he told never to tell anyone or else…" She didn't want to continue but she knew Tom would want to know "…or else he would kill me." Tom light pushed her away so her could look at her face. "But you did tell." Sarah nodded her head slowly "When I found out I was pregnant with Ally, I didn't know what to do…well he was sent to prison…he will be free soon." Tom looked at her warily "You don't think he would…" Sarah knew exactly what Tom was meaning, "Kill me." She finished his sentence "He might. Maybe that's why I'm so scared." Tom pulled her close again "I won't let him touch you. I promise you I won't let him touch you."

A few weeks after Sarah told Tom about her nightmares, he took her out for lunch. They were both done with their cases and had the rest of the day.

They sat in the restaurant and waited for there order. Tom was telling Sarah about the case that Harry was on and how they were trying to teach him to be a gangster. "You a gangster?" Sarah said trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I said that too." He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you are not involved in that gang war. I won't want you to get hurt. So be glad you are not gangster material." Tom laughed. "Yeah no kidding. Now that's enough about work."

"Who was your parent teacher meeting last night?" Sarah's smiled faded. "It felt weird. You know it was my first meeting there, and seeing all the parents. They looked at me as if I was an animal on display. They probably thought I was a little slut, having no husband." She looked down at her hands. "Sarah you are far from a slut." He placed his hand on top of her. "And for the husband thing, I may have a solution." With his other he pulled out a small box.

Sarah covered her mouth when she saw the box "Tom, what are you doing?" Tom opened the box and there was a small diamond ring inside "I want to be you husband?" Sarah felt her heart racing. "Tom…we only known each other for a few months" Tom smiled "We can wait a year or two before we get married. But I love you and I want to marry you." Sarah took a deep breath when the waiter brought them their food. All they did was stare at each other as the food was placed in front of them.

"What about Ally?" Sarah said as soon as the waiter left. "I love Ally. I want to adopt her." Sarah smiled at him when he said this, then she looked at the ring in his hand. Then she looked up at him again. She saw pure love in his eyes and knew that he cared for her. "I love you, Tom and I would be happy to be your wife." Tom smiled at her lovingly, and then he took her hand and put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Then he leaned in a kissed her on the lips.

When they where finished eating and went back to Sarah's place to tell her family the good news. They stepped out of the Mustang and started walking towards the house hand in hand, but half up the walkway when Donna came from the build with a worried look on her face.

"Sarah. Tom. Your captain called looking for you too. Something horrible happened." Donna said as she approached them. Tom looked at her wanting her to continue. "What wrong?" Sarah managed to blurt out. "Officer Harry Iokie was in a shooting. He is in the hospital.

Tom quickly turned around and went to the car. Sarah did the same. Then Tom drove as fast as he could to the hospital. "Maybe we should wait before we say anything about us…you know…being engaged." Sarah said looking at Tom. "Yeah, I think that would be best." Sarah slipped the ring off and put it in her pocket.

Then went to the third floor of the hospital where they met the others and waited for news on their fallen officer.

Once they got news and where able to go to his room they all did. Fuller wanted to solve this thing quickly. He was going to ask Booker, but Hanson volunteered. Sarah looked at Tom when he said he would do but didn't say again thing to object.

When they where finally alone Sarah went over to Tom and gave him a warm embrace "I don't you to go." Tom looked at her confused "Why not?" Sarah pulled away from him and pointed at Harry's bed "That's why. There is a gang war and don't want you to get suck in the middle with a gun to your head." Tom licked his dry lips "I have to do this. I want to find out how is selling these guns and who order the shooting on Harry." Sarah looked down at her feet "What about us? What if something happens to you? How will I live then?" Tom pulled her in close "I promise, nothing with happen. If something stirs up, I'll pull myself out." Sarah had no expression on her face for few good seconds. Then she sighed "Alright. But you better keep your promise. I plan on marrying you." She said with a weak smile and lean in to kiss him passionately on the lip.


	12. Chapter 12

One thirty in the morning, Sarah was laying down on the couch watching late night TV. She was waiting for a phone call from Tom. He eyes were getting heavy as she pulled the blanket around her head. She hoped that nothing has happened to Tom. He promised that every thing was going to be just fine and he would be able to handle it. Well, he has been on the case for a little over a week and everything was going fine.

Her eyes were finally closed when she heard the phone ring. She jump up and answered it before it could ring again, she didn't want anyone to walk up.

"Tom?" She said thinking no one else would call. "Sarah. This is Fuller." was all she heard on the other line. She laid back down with the phone to her ear. "Captain? Is everything okay?" There was silence on the other line. Sarah heart was racing she knew something was wrong. She was waiting for him to tell her that Thomas Hanson was dead.

"Adam, tell me what wrong?" She said a little louder then she wanted too. "Sarah…it's about Tom." She closed her eyes. "He is missing. He was seen running from a crime scene where a cop was killed. Now he hasn't reported back or called anyone, that we know of." He eyes shot opened "What are you trying to saw?" There was dead silence once more. "That he killed the cop?" She could here Fuller sigh on the other end "He is the one subject. No one else was there beside the cop's partner who was there after the murder."

Now there was silence on her end of the phone as she pulled the phone away from her head and closed her eyes "Sarah?" She could her Fuller's voice coming from the phone. She lift it up to her ear again "Yes, Captain?" Her voice was semi cold. "If he calls you. You have to let me know." Sarah licked her dry lips and nodded her head as if he could see her "Okay." She said not she that she was telling the truth. "Sarah? You have to tell us if you spoken to him." Sarah massaged her forehead with her one hand "I know Captain."

"Good, now get some sleep. We will discuss it more in the morning." Then the phone was silence. Sarah slowly hanged up the phone then pulled cover over her and laid on her side. It didn't take long before sleep came but it was a restless sleep. Waking up every hour, thinking about Tom being a murder. It just wasn't him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sarah woke up to the shaking of her daughter. Sarah looked up and smiled at her daughter weakly. "Morning, baby." Then she looked up and saw Jeff standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You know it is already seven thirty. Don't you have to be at work at eight." Sarah quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes late she was out with her hair blow dried and pulled into a loose pony. Her face had little make and she was dress in jeans and a read hoodie. She walked to the kitchen to see her brother and her daughter eating their breakfast. She kissed Ally on the head and tussled her brother's hair "Have a good day at school." Jeff watch as she headed towards the back door. "Aren't you going to eat?" She shook her head "I'm not hungry." Then she left the house.

It was traffic time and Sarah was trying her best to get to the chapel, she had to know what was going on and what they found out about last night murder.

She finally got to the precinct after a half hour. She looked around in the parking lot. It was weird not to see the blue mustang. She walked up the steps and went into the building. Everyone one was busy doing paper work. She notice that her fellow officers where nowhere to be seen.

She passed through the people trying to be unnoticed when she walked into Fuller's office. She saw Booker, Hoffs and Penhall where all standing around Fuller's desk. "If he is innocent he should be here." She heard her captain say. She stopped in the doorway when she heard him. He glanced over and saw her standing there ready to cry. "Sorry I'm late." She said no louder then a whisper. Everyone turned at looked at her. Not to sure what to say.

Sarah walked over and sat on the couch and looked at the ground. Then Doug turned back to Fuller to define his best friend. Sarah just sat there listening to the argument, while she didn't say a word.

After Fuller dismissed everyone but her, he stood up and walked around on leaned on his desk. Her gaze was still on the ground. "Sarah. How are you holding up?" She slowly look up at him "Fine considering that my…" Then she realized that they didn't tell anyone of their engagement. "…The man I love is missing and wanted for murder." Her eyes where beginning to stinging with tears. "I know it is hard. Maybe you should take some time off and relax a bit." Sarah shook her head "And wait for new that Tom has been arrested. I don't think so. Plus I just got back." Fuller nodded his head "Weather you are here or not, he will be arrested and under investigations. But I really think you should go home until this thing blows over." Sarah laughed bitterly. "Why is that?" Fuller scratched his head "You are involved with him. You won't be in the mental state to do police work."

Sarah stood up from the couch and walk of the office not even listen to the Captain last comment. She didn't go home like that Captain asked her too. She went to Tom's place.

When she walked in using the key under the mat, she saw that they already investigate the place already. She started cleaning up the things that they had knocked down before she knew it his whole house was clean.

She sat alone in the apartment, drinking her third beer that she took from Tom's fridge. Then she looked over the pictures that they had taken together. Tear began to flow from her eyes just looking at them. They reminded her so much of the good times they had together in the last few month, besides her getting shot. She looked at a picture of Tom, Ally and herself. Then she took the ring out of her pocket and placed upon her ring finger. She wanted to be a family with Tom. The picture seemed so perfect. Perfect was far from what her life is now. She only wished it could be.

She eyes looked up when she heard someone unlock the door. He heart started racing not sure weather to be scared that it was the police or to be grateful that it was Tom. But it was neither.

Doug walked in and stopped when a red eyed Sarah sitting cross-legged on the couch holding a picture. He slowly mad his way to the couch and sat down beside her. He looked down at the picture and smiled weakly. Then he noticed the ring on her finger. Then he looked at Sarah how was in a gaze. "Since when?" He asked motioning at the ring. "The day Harry got shot." Doug nodded is head knowing that it was a bad time to tell everyone that day.

"Tell me he didn't do it Doug." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder "I don't know." He said while wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her body shaking. He rocked her back and forth and tired to calm her tear. "Shh." Was the only thing he said for ten minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah stayed at Tom apartment for a few days, drinking all the beer in his fridge. She didn't eat and she slept all day. No one knew where she was except for Doug. But he fingered she need time to herself. It wasn't until they cops came back to Tom's house did they found her and brought her downtown for questioning.

"Do you know where Tom is?"

"No."

"Why were you at his house?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"…"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day of the shooting."

"What were you doing?"

"Making love!…We went out for coffee, alright."

"Did he talk to you about Bud Tower?"

"Only that he was selling guns to kids."

"So he didn't go to take revenge?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't talked to him. Am I done yet."

"Yeah, you can go. You mom is here to drive you home."

Sarah walked out of the integration room and saw her mother waiting in the entranceway of the down town office. He mother had a worried look on her face. "Where do you think you have been?" She said as Sarah walked passed her and out the door, and she followed behind. "You have been gone for three days. Everyone was worried about you. Your Captain, your brother, you colleagues, you mother." Sarah didn't say a word as she opened the door to the car and slide in.

"Are you going to talked to me?" Her mom said as she starts the car. Then start driving home. "Sarah, talk to me!" Sarah just stared out the window. "Sarah?" He mother raised her voice. Sarah wiped around and face her mother "What do you want me to say? My…fiancé is suspected of murder and hiding. I haven't talked to him in four days. And I just want to crawl in a hole and die. Without Tom…I…" She look back out the window, deciding not to finish her sentence, as tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Sarah." That was the last word said the rest of t he way home.

When they got there, Sarah went straight to her room and locked the door and didn't come out till the next morning when Jeff knocking loudly on the door. "Sarah, it the phone. It's Doug."

"Hello? Doug?" Sarah said as she answer the phone. "Hello Sarah." His voice was sad. "Tom was arrested last night. He's court date is tomorrow at one." Sarah's heart stopped when she heard Doug speak these words. "How is he? How is he holding up?" She finally said. "He is doing alright. He…he's fine." Sarah rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Thanks for calling Doug." She said before she hung up and then she flopped down on the couch.

The next day Sarah sat outside the courtroom while Tom was on trail. She didn't dare going in because she knew she would break down just seeing him.

When they had came back to tell the verdict of Tom's trial, Doug took Sarah's hand and lead her inside the court room. She sat on the end incase she wanted to leave. She looked over and saw Mrs. Hanson sitting with the captain. Doug squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. When she saw Tom enter the room her heart skipped at beat.

Sarah didn't even hear anything that was going on, she just starred at Tom's back. Then the time came for the jury to state their verdict. The judge opened the paper and read. "The verdict of the jury is that the defendant is guilty of murder as charged." Sarah whole word came crashing down. She stood up and instead of running back, she opened the door and went on to the floor and ran into Tom's arms. He held her tight and whispered into her ear that he loved her. She kissed him hard on the lips.

Then the guards came and separated the two and lead Tom away. Doug hurried to Sarah's side as she buried her head in his chest. He kissed her forehead before leading her out of the room.

A week Donna walked in her daughter's room and saw her lying on the bed. She decided to join her and laid behind her. She then wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "What's on your mind?" Sarah didn't say anything for a while. "I think I'm going to move away from home, mom." This caught Donna off guard "What? Move? Where?" Sarah turned and faced her mother "It's a same town, a ten hour drive. I asked Captain Fuller if I could get a transfer in a calmer environment. And away from any memory of Tom." She said as a small tear came from her eye. "Honey, you can't just give up on Tom just because he is in prison." Donna said wiping the tear away. "Mom, I need to move on and this is the best way I know how. Plus I don't want to live with my mom for ever." Sarah said with a weak smile. Donna nodded her head in understanding. "When do you plan on leaving?" Sarah sat up "Sometime next week. Fuller already arranged for me to meet the captain of the precinct and I will be rooming with one of the officer's till I find my own place. She doesn't mind if Ally comes and she has a child herself she Ally can play with her."

Donna looked at her daughter with said eyes. "Honey, I'm going to miss you." She gave her daughter a hug and held her tight.

Tom stood in the common area of Folsom prison playing pool with his cellmate. When he over head some prisoner talking behind him. "Kelly, what are you going to do when you get out next?" An older man with salt and pepper hair and a rough beard growing smile. "I'm going to find my old buddies and wait for a while. Then I'm going to find my whore of a daughter and teach her a lesson."

Tom heart stop when he realized who the man was. He slowly went up Don Kelly and smiled at him weakly. "What do you want…COP?" The man spat him in the face. Then threw his fist into the man's face. Then they fought each other until the guards came and pull them apart. Then they both were sent to solitary.

Tom sat alone in confined place. He thought about Sarah and how he wants her in his arms. He also wants to kill her father, considering he was getting out soon and he himself had fifteen more years. He could do nothing about it.


	14. Chapter 14

After a month of being in prison, Hanson stood by his desk at Jump Street once more. Captain Fuller just gave him back his badge. He slowly walked around and sat down at his desk. He blocked out everyone talking about the game. He stared at Booker's nametag in the trash; there was nothing he could do to think him for what he did. Then he looked over at Sarah's desk and saw that it was empty. His eyes went down to a shine object on his desk. It was the ring he gave her. He picked it up and held it.

"I'm sorry Tom." Doug said walking over to his partner's desk. "She didn't even say goodbye to us. Fuller told us when she didn't come to work one day." Tom nodded his head slowly not even looking up. "Did he say where she went?" Doug shook his head "No, but if you ask him…" Tom stopped him. "No. I'll go see Donna."

Later that day, Tom went to the Coffee shop to see Sarah's mom. He walked into the shop and there was no one there. It was near closing time and he knew that Donna would be in the back cleaning up. He stood at the till waiting for her.

Tom saw her wiping her hand when she came through the door. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw Tom standing there. "Thomas!" She said as she went around to the front and gave him a hug. "What…? How…? I thought…" Tom gave her a playful smile "My friends found out how actually killed Bud Towers. So I was able to get out." Donna sighed with relief and put her hand on his face and caressed it.

"Ms. Kelly, Where is Sarah?" Tom asked not being able to wait any longer. "So moved Tom." Tom nodded his head "I know. But where?" Donna smiled weakly at the man in front of her. "A small town. Ten hours north." Tom sighed and moved to the closest table and sat down. Donna did the same and sat across from him.

Then the door opened and Don Kelly walks in with a gun in his hand. Donna stands up in shock of seeing her ex-husband. Tom looked back and stared at him. Don looked down at Tom and pointed the gun at his temple. "What are you doing her cop? You are supposed to be in prison for murder." Tom just stared at him. Donna looked from Tom to Don. "Don what do you want?" He looked up and smiled, keeping the gun on Tom, "Is our daughter here?" Donna shook her head "She…she doesn't live here anymore."

"Is that right?" Don said as he looked at Tom then back at his wife "Where is she?" Donna tired to speak but no words came out "I'll take you to her." Tom said suddenly without even thinking. He looked up at Donna who was looking at him as if to say 'no you don't want to go with this man.' "I just need to know where she is living from Donna. If I fail to bring you to her, then you can kill me." Don smiled "Why would you care about Sarah?" Tom looked at him "Cause I love her." Don smiled decreased "Fine. We have a deal."

After she wrote down the instructions for them. Don and his buddies brought Tom into a white van with Tom sitting in the middle between to of Don's huge friends. They drove though the middle of the night. Tom listened to the four men joke and talk. They would take about Sarah and how trashy she was and then they would bug Tom for no joining in the conversation. Then they would make fun of Tom being a cop and had the label of cop killer when he was in prison.

"Thank god, I got a hold of you captain." Donna said as she meet Fuller, Hoffs and Penhall at the Jump Street chapel. It was eleven thirty. Fuller nodded his head "Well it sound urgent. What wrong and what can we do?" Donna sat down. "We have to get to Sarah. My ex-husband came by the shop today asking where she is. He held Tom a gunpoint and…" Doug stopped her "Tom? What was Tom doing there?" Donna looked at Doug, then it clicked in the officer "Oh right, He was looking for Sarah."

"And Tom agreed to bring them to her. Obviously, he knew Don's attentions and wanted to be with them when they got to her." She paused for a second with a worried look on his face "But knowing my husband, Tom is in danger." Judy's head feel into her hands. "Captain what are we doing going to do?" Fuller put his hand on the officer "We are going down there and we are going to stop this guy."

After five hours of driving and it being twelve forty-five in the morning, they decide to get a hotel, to rest for an hour or two. They stayed in two rooms. One was for the men to sleep in; the other was for them to take turns 'watching' Tom.

Don stood in the room while two of his men had a firm grip on Tom making him kneel on the floor. "You know it is funny. In prison, we fought but then the guards would pull us apart." He moved closer to Tom and grabbed him by the hair and whispered into his ear "No one is here to stop me. COP." Then he kneed Tom in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs. "And know I have a reason." There was another blow to Tom's chest.

Don motioned for them to let go of him. They did so letting him fall hard on the floor. Don smiled "Boys, have as much fun as you would like. I'm going to catch some z's." The man then left Tom and the big men in the room. They then started kick at Tom's stiffen body, which became limp, like a punching bag.

After a while, they stopped, they picked up his body and tied his hands behind his back and tired him to the heat register. "Prison doesn't look so bad now, does it?" They said before they left Tom in the room knowing he wasn't going anywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

Few hours later, Don and his boys walked into Tom's room. Tom looks up at them with tired and painful eyes. "Sleep well, Cop." He said as his boys untied Tom. It was two thirty and they were ready to go another five hours.

Tom tired his best not to show that he was in pain. Though it failed because he had to gasp for air. The men beside him were the ones that beat him; the smaller one was in the driver's seat. Don himself was in the passenger seat. "So, Tom. How well have you known my daughter to get caught up in this mess?" Don asked looking back at the injured officer. "Long enough." was his only replied. Don just laughed.

Sarah slowly woke up at six thirty in the morning and pot on the coffee for herself. She was due at the precinct at eight thirty after she drives Ally to school. They have been in their own small condo for two week now. Sarah was enjoying her job, though it wasn't the same rush she got from working at Jump Street.

"Mommy?" Sarah smiled when she heard Ally calling for her. She stood up from reading the paper and went to her daughter's room.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare." Ally said as she head her cover close to her face. Sarah sat on the bed and embraced her daughter "Oh, baby it is okay. I'm here now." Ally looked up at her mom with sad eyes "I don't like it here. I want to see Grandma and Uncle Jeff and Uncle Tommy and Uncle Dougie. I miss them Mommy." Sarah brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I know baby, me too."

Sarah jumped when she heard banging on the door. She slowly got up and went to the door but before she got there the door flew open and Tom was standing there with a gun to his head by a stranger. Then her father appeared in the doorway holding a gun in his hand. She was just as shock to see Tom, as she was to see her father.

"Uncle Tommy" Tom saw Ally running from behind her mother. Without a flinch the man holding the gun at Tom, aimed for the girl and shot her. "Ally" Tom and Sarah screamed at the same time. Tom's blood ran cold when he saw her fall to the ground. He was relived when he heard her soft whimpers.

Sarah looked at her father no able to move. "What…do you…want?" Her voice was shaky. "I want you to pay for what you did." He pushed through the door and walked toward her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Tom stood there with at gunpoint staring at the poor girl on the floor. He took a deep breath and elbowed the man behind him and took his arm and slammed it against the doorframe as he dropped the gun. Tom hurried and grabbed it and then pointed it at the man that what holding him and shot him in the leg and his left arm to make sure not to kill him. The other two men were in the van on the look out.

Tom rushed over to Ally and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes "It hurts, Uncle Tommy. Kiss it better." Tear came to Tom's eyes as he held the tiny girl he wanted to call his own. "Shhh…everything is going to be fine." He looked at the bullet wound on the right side of her body. "Everything is going to be just fine." He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, leaving him in nothing but his undershirt. He held the shirt to the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Tom was relieved when he heard sirens outside and in seconds Doug, Judy, Donna and Adam stood in the doorway shocked at the sight of the officer hold the child in his arms. Tom looked back at them with sad eyes. He then gently laid her one the floor and stood up. "Take care of her." He said then headed towards the bedroom where he heard Sarah screaming.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. Then he started to bang on it. When the screams got worse, with all his strength he kicked the down. His heart stood when he saw Sarah underneath her father as he tried to ravage her. He clothes were almost all off as she screamed.

Tom quickly ran in and pulled the larger man off of her and punched him in the face harder then he thought he could. Then he pulled his gun and held it at the man. "I'm getting tired of you, cop. First in prison and now this." Tom glared at the man "Get used to it." Tom still had the gun on him. Sarah pulled her covers on top of her as she watched Tom.

Fuller and Doug came into the doorway and smiled when they saw that Tom had everything under control. Doug went up to the man and cuffed him then led him outside followed by Adam.

Sarah got off the bed with the blanket around her and walked up to Tom. She saw that his face was pale as he remained in the same spot. "Tom." She said with loving eyes. He looked at her before he collapsed to the floor. Sarah quickly went down and held him in his arms. He looked up at her before wincing in pain. She lifted up his blood stained shirt and saw his black and blue chest. "What has he done to you?" She said to herself. Tom struggled to breath "Captain!" She screamed.

Fuller ran back to the room and saw Sarah on the floor holding Tom's body. "He needs help. A few broken ribs, but mainly exhausted." Fuller nodded and went to get Doug.

Doug came back and help his friend up and led him out side were an ambulance was there to take Ally to the hospital. Tom accompanied her, because they both needed treatment for their wounds.

Sarah and the rest of the gang followed them to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked around the small hospital room. His gaze stopped at a sleeping Sarah whose hand was wrapped around his own. He took a deep breath but winced in pain and looked down at his bandaged chest. "Sarah?" He said lower then a whisper. "Sarah?" He said a little louder.

Sarah startled and sat up straight, she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Her glace then went to the weary Tom Hanson. She smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. "Just peachy." He said with a smile on his face. Then it was gone when he noticed that Sarah had a sad face.

"Ally? Is she okay?" Tom's eyes stared into the young mothers. "I don't know. Their not telling me anything, she still in the OR." Tears came rolling down her eyes. Tom did the best he could to sit up and her pulled the girl towards him and gave her a loving embrace, no matter how much he hurt him. For he hated to see the woman he loved sad. 'Shh.' He tired to soothe her.

XxXxXxX

A few hours had pass and Sarah was lying beside Tom on the single hospital bed. She was asleep in his arms. Tom laid there staring at this woman and she slept peacefully. Oh how he longed to hold in his arms over the last month. How he missed her when he was stuck in prison for crime he did no commit. Separated from the woman that he loved, the child he wanted to call his own, and his friends that stood beside him no matter what. Now he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Officer Hanson." The doctor came in and smiled when he saw Sarah sleeping. "We checked everything and it looks like you are free to go. Just take it easy for the next couple of weeks. And make sure to see you doctor back home for a check up." The doctor whispered, not wanting to wake up the girl. Tom smiled at him "Okay thanks." He replied also in a whisper.

"Hey, doc." Tom caught him before he left the room. He looked back at the young officer. "How is Ally Kelly doing?" Tom asked. "I don't know. But we should fine out soon." The doctor said with a frown on his face. Then left the room.

"Sarah?" Tom quietly shook the sleeping woman. "Sarah?" He said a little louder and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hmm?" Tom smiled at her sleepy figure. "I can go now." She smiled and got of the bed. Tom did the same, then Sarah help him dress into his clothes.

XxXxXxX

It was two in the morning when the doctor finally came out of the OR and into the waiting room where he found Tom and Sarah. Sarah was sleeping on Tom's shoulder while Tom just stared into the distance. There was no else waiting in the room. It was just the two of them.

Tom pulled out of his trance when he saw the doctor walk through the door. He nudged Sarah to walk her up. She looked at him and he motioned towards the doctor.

"Miss. Kelly." She stood up to the sound of her name. "Ally, is recovery. She is going to be just fine. She sure is a little fighter." Sarah smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed Tom's hand and squeezed it. "I will need her to stay here for a few weeks just so we can keep an eye on her until she is fully stable. We will move her up to the children ward tomorrow, so she won't be so bored."

Sarah quickly waked up to the doctor and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much. Thank you." She cried tears of joy. The doctor smiled "Your welcome." Tom watched as he saw the woman he loved become happy again. He too was relieved that Ally was going to be okay. "She's still awake. You may go see her." The doctor said as Sarah let go of him.

XxXxXxX

Sarah walked hand in hand with Tom, as they were lead to the child's room. Sarah step through the door and when she saw her daughter's small child-like frame on the bed she let go of Tom and ran towards her. "Mommy." Ally side with a weak voice. Sarah stroked her daughter's head and then kissed it slowly. "I'm so sorry baby." She said as she cried.

Tom walked up beside the bed and grabbed Ally's small hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Hi. Sweetheart." Tom said to the little girl. She looked up at him, he face pale, but still a small smile on it "Uncle Tommy." Tom loved hearing her say his name, just as much as he love to hear her to call him daddy. For the time that he has known Sarah and Ally, he couldn't wait to have a kid of his own. After a while, Ally seemed like she was his own and he loved her so much he wanted to her to be his own.

Tom looked at Sarah as she fussed over her daughter. In his mind, the most beautiful thing ever was seeing a mother with her child. Tom smiled at them both as he was a in a peaceful daze.

XxXxXxX

"Will you marry me?" Tom asked as they left the hospital at four in the morning. Sarah stopped in her tracks "What?" Tom looked at her with tired eyes "I want to marry you. I want to Ally's father. I want to have our own children. I want to live in this small town and we can raise or kids in this safe environment. I love you and I will do anything for you." Tom said in an outburst.

Sarah smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course. Unless you are still a convict and just ran away from prison to see me." Tom smiled "No I'm not a convict. I didn't kill the guy. I would be crazy too, because then I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life with you." He gave her a small peck on the lips. She smiled at him and they stood waiting for the taxi they had called. "Tom…" She paused. "I don't think we have to wait until I give you a child." Tom looked at her as she glanced down at her tummy. Tom could see a slight bump growing. "No." He smiled. Sarah just nodded her head. "Yeah." Tom smiled grew bigger. Then he went down and kissed her belly. He stood up when he heard the taxi. Kissed her on the lips. Then opened the door for her and went to the hotel that the other's were staying at because they could go back to the house cause it was under investigation.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A year and two months later**_

"Hurry up Tom. We have to get going." Sarah yelled as she zipped up Ally's coat and put on her boats.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Tom yelled from the other room.

"I tell you. He is always slow." She smiled at Ally as she put on her own boats.

Tom then came to the back entrance with a child in his arms. Sarah gave him an impatient look and tapped her foot. "I'm sorry, but Rachel here, left me a big present." The little girl giggled in her father's arms.

Sarah hand Tom the girl coat and Tom put it on while Ally put on her boats. Then Tom hand Rachel to her mother and picked up their luggage.

Then they all headed out the door and took the taxi to the airport. Tom looked at Sarah and smiled once the got settled in the taxi. "It is going to good to see the gang again." Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Doug. Doug. Can you get some more chairs? There's a few in Tom's old room, and there is some in mine." Mrs. Hanson asked the young officer as she was setting the table when she heard the doorbell ring. 

"Yeah, sure thing Mrs. Hanson." Doug said then turned to Clivo. "Want give me a hand, four footer?" The young boy nodded his head.

Margaret answered the door and saw Donna and Jeff, the second group to arrive. "Merry Christmas Margaret." Donna said as she gave he a hug. Jeff smiled "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hanson." Then he handed her a box of chocolates. "Merry Christmas to both of you. Come on in."

Within the hour the house was filled. Judy, Adam, Harry, Sal and his family, even Booker came to the Mrs. Hanson for Christmas.

Doug sat on the couch impatiently. "Where are they? I'm going to kill Tommy for being late.

"Don't be so crude, Doug. It is Christmas." Judy said as she sat beside him. Doug looked at her and smiled.

"They're here. They're here." Yelled on of Sal's kids. Everyone stood up and looked out the window and watched as the family got out of the taxi.

The snow was lightly falling. Tom picked up Ally in his arms and Sarah held little Rachel. Tom wrapped his arm around Sarah and the walked towards the door.

Margaret and Donna met their children at the door. Tom gave his mom on the cheek and Sarah did the same to her mom. When they were in the house. Tom put Ally down and unzipped her coat and took off her boats. Clivo came up "Ally. Do you want to come play?" The little girl nodded her head and ran off with the boy.

Tom went back to the cab to grab their luggage and to pay the man. Then he came back in then brought their stuff to his old room.

He came out of the room to join the rest of the gang. Judy was already hold Rachel and didn't seem like she was going to let go. Sarah was talking with her brother. Harry and Sal were in a deep discussion. Captain Adam Fuller was in the Kitchen helping the mothers of the family put the finishing touches to the Christmas dinner. Tom smiled as he watched his family mingle amongst each other.

Doug stood up and gave his best friend a big hug. "Merry Christmas to you too Doug." The older officer smiled at Tom. "You have quite the little family thing going their Tommy. Are you growing up on me?" Tom looked at Doug and smiled "No. Not at all."

"Dinner is ready." Announced the captain. Tom and Sarah settle all the kids in the kitchen and dished out their plates. Then they joined the other in the dinning room. Tom held Rachel in his arms while he sat between his mom and his wife.

Doug stood up before they started eating "I would like to make a toast." Booker decided to make a joke "The toaster is in the kitchen Dougie." Everyone started to laugh but then quiet down to hear what the man had to say,

"Here's to our family. Thou we are not all blood related we are still there for one another, through thick and thin. Sometimes we can seem a little dysfunctional or we make mistakes. But in the end that doesn't matter because we care and love each other no matter what. That's what makes our big family so perfect. Here is to family"

"To family." Everyone said at they raised their wine glasses. Tom looked at Sarah and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, why don't you two get a room?" Said Harry as he smiled.

Tom blushed a bit then smiled "Hey who want potatoes." He put some on his plate and passed it on.

"We forgot the gravy." Informed Margaret and she was about to get up. "Don't worry grandma H. I'll get it." Sarah said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'll help her Tom said handing Rachel to Donna and went to the kitchen.

Everyone looked around at each other and started laughing because they were all thinking of the same thing.

"This is perfect isn't it?" Tom said as he walked up behind Sarah who was pouring the gravy into the gravy boat. She turned around and gave him a kiss. "It is perfect."

"Eww. Ally what are your mom and dad doing?" Clivo said as the kids watched the young couple.

Tom turned around as gave the kids a little glare. "Can we ever have any peace?" Sarah laughed. "Tomorrow night. We can get our moms to watch the kids and we can stay at a hotel." Tom smiled "I love you." Then he wanted to kiss her again. "Tom we have to go back in the dinning room. She said as the gravy boat was filled and they went back to their spots.

After all the trouble they went through and the problem that are yet to come. This big family with always be there to help through thick and thin.

The End


End file.
